


Nice, France

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Punishment, Shower Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: One year after Siberia, Tony sends a text.





	Nice, France

**Author's Note:**

> It was technically for MCU's STONY Bingo prompt "Dirty Talk," but I kinda got carried away with other things. I hope you enjoy it all the same.

It’s been one year since Siberia. Twelve long months of designing new products for Stark Industries (he’s created a sentient fridge during on one of his late night invention binges. Pepper wanted new Starkphones, but he was out of ideas at that time, so screw him); being wrangled into showing up at three galas (none of the people there had been a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed captain, much to his disappointment, but he wasn’t shocked. Steve was banished after all, thanks to him, Tony thought bitterly); and attending endless Accords meetings so that the Sokovia Accords began to look like something coherent and okay for the superheroes to tolerate. But it’s been a long one year, the work was still not done, and Tony was at the end of his rope.  
  
He flipped open the flip phone that Steve sent him through the courier and snapped it close again. He absentmindedly thumbed it open, close, open, close, as he thought about his Dom. He was fraying at the ends, and he wanted _him_.  
  
Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. “This is so fucking impractical,” he muttered as he shot off a text using the nine digit keypad. It was slower, but not excessively so. Still, it was enough to annoy him by the time he finished it. He paused, finger hovering over the “send” button. His lips pursed.  
  
_Sir, I need you. Please._  
  
God, it sounded so needy. Tony erased the message and typed it again.  
  
_Please sir._  
  
Fuck. He must be falling harder than he thought if he couldn’t write a less needy message. Tony erased it again before he typed it one last time and sent it before he could second-guess himself. It was even shorter than before.  
  
Just a simple _sir_. One word, but for the two of them, it carried a great weight. Tony poured his thoughts, feelings, desperation, and need in those three letters.  
  
He only had to wait a few moments before the phone chirped a reply.  
  
_Hello sweetheart. I’ve been watching you, and I see you’ve been working hard. Come find me in Nice. You know where. This Friday, 2000._  
  
Tony smiled, just a slight curve on the corner of the edges of his lips, but it was a genuine smile. It was the first one since Siberia. And for the first time in a while, he felt slightly settled.  
  
Friday was five days away, and Tony was anxious to be where his Dom was at. It was only five days away, but to Tony, it felt like five light years aways. He fidgeted with his suit, tinkered with his gloves, created a more powerful repulsor and a longer lasting battery life for his suit, and fiddled with FRIDAY's code to make her even snarkier. He would have to go back and erase that when he was in a better mindset.  
  
Needless to say, he was unsettled. Then, he was struck with an inspiration to create a sleeker, energy efficient car that would rival Musk's Telsa (and it would have the ability to _fly_ if the Federal Aviation Administration would grant airspace rights), and he was lost to the world.  
  
At least he had the foresight to ask FRIDAY to remind him when he had to leave because she told him, "Boss, the time is 1400, and you will need to leave in two hours if you want to make your appointment in France.”  
  
Tony startled slightly, hastily shutting off his welding torch. “Thanks FRIDAY.”  
  
Although he was impatient to leave immediately, he forced himself to slow down and take a nice, long shower, cleaning himself well. He looked to the side and frowned slightly, contemplating.  
  
The butt plug that was sitting in his ass stretched his hole felt large. It's been one year since he took anything up his ass - the last time was Steve's cock before Siberia. Man, Tony missed him - and the stretch felt slightly uncomfortable. Tony squirmed slightly in his seat, and the plug moved to brush against his prostate. He moaned quietly, savoring the arousal pooling in his gut, but he managed to focus enough to make a smooth landing.  
  
His walk towards the beach house was at first normal, but the plug vibrated just slightly as he walked closer up the beach. He stilled, his cock taking an interest in the proceedings, and it took all of his concentration to bring his feet to move closer.  
  
The house was dark when he reached the door. He opened it. There, in the corner, was a figure sitting in a chair, one leg propped on the other. As soon as Tony stepped over the threshold, the figure moved his finger just a fraction of an inch, and the vibration in his ass skyrocketed. Tony moaned, his knees buckling with the mounting feeling. His hips jerked into the air, but he dared not touch his throbbing cock. His dom didn't give him permission to do so. He looked at the his dom, illuminated by the weak glow of the moon coming through the open window.  
  
"Sir," Tony gasped in between the moans that were drawn out from him.  
  
"Hello sweetheart.” Steve's voice was husky. Combining the fact that Tony hadn't heard his Dom's voice in over one year and his voice was dripping with honey and want made Tony even harder. His cock made a valiant effort to stretch beyond its confines of his pants. His pants restricted it. Tony whined in displeasure, bucking his hips forward to try to get rid of the constricting material.  
  
"Ste-eve.” Tony's voice broke in the middle, watching as his Dom just infuriatingly sat there. He wanted to scathingly tell Steve to get on with it and just fuck him already, but before he could do so, Steve flicked another button, and the plug in his ass gave a strong and slow vibration. Tony moaned loudly, his cock jerking.  
  
Steve cooed, "Look at you, so beautiful and needy. I bet you are just dripping in your underwear."  
  
"Not wearing underwear, sir," Tony said between gasps and moans. Through his half-lidded eyes, Tony could see the grin on Steve's face. “ _Fuck_ !”  
  
"Of course. What was I thinking. You’re ruining the lines on your pants with that cock of yours, and I bet that if I were to take it out right now, it would be flushed as red as your cheeks right now."  
  
Steve uncrossed his legs. "Crawl to me, Tony. And on your way here, give me a glass of wine on the dresser, please."  
  
Tony scrambled to obey. He was a shivering mess. His cock was untouched, his ass was sore, but he felt so needy. The butt plug remained relentless in its vibrations, and he was hypersensitive to it. Sometimes the plug brushed his prostate, sometimes it didn't. However, every time it did, Tony's cock spilled just a little more pre-come at the front of his pants.

“This is absolute torture for you, having had to wait one year for me, and now you have to wait longer before you can have me,” Steve remarked casually. Tony nodded his assent desperately, shakily pouring the wine into the glass.

Finally, Tony situated himself in between Steve's legs, and he offered the drink to the dom, his head bowed. It might as well been forever when the vibration in his ass shut abruptly off, and he sobbed at the loss of stimulation. His sob gave way into a purr when Steve brushed his hand against the top of his hair, and he sat there, settled, in between Steve's legs, comforted by his presence.  
  
Tony looked up into Steve's eyes. Even when the lights were off, Steve's eyes glowed, and Tony stared at him entranced. Tony grinned, and he slowly, deliberately leaned forward. "Hi sir," he said, his warm breath brushing over Steve's clothed cock. Steve hissed, his grip on the glass of wine and Tony's hair tightening. Tony yelped but made no effort to draw away from the contact. Tony glanced down to see the visible bulge in Steve’s pants. Tony licked his lips in anticipation, not bothering to hide his eagerness.  
  
"Minx," Steve growled. He none-too-gently pushed Tony's head back in warning, but the force didn't hurt. "Strip. And give me a show."  
  
His hands flew up to touch the crevice between his neck and collarbone, fingers fluttering over the button there. With every undoing of each button, Tony revealed more and more skin, and Steve’s hand trailed the back of Tony’s neck before coming around to the front and touching every inch of Tony’s revealed skin. Every brush felt like fire. Steve paid special attention to Tony’s nipples. He rubbed one nipple, drawing a moan from Tony’s mouth, and Steve leaned forward to swallow it. He inhaled the gasp as well when Steve turned the soft rub into a hard pinch. Steve did the mirrored his movements on the other nipple, and Tony’s hands fluttered around Steve’s wrist.  
  
“Ah ah, sweetheart,” Steve chided, drawing away from the touch. Tony whined, bringing his hands back to himself. He unbuttoned his pants and let it pool down to his knees. The cloth brushed against his cock and it revealed itself in all of its aroused glory, and Tony jerked up, trying to get some friction around it.

“I didn’t say you could touch your cock, sweetheart,” Steve said. He trapped Tony’s body between his legs to still him. Tony glared, but he placed his hands behind his back in clear submission.  
  
Steve smirked, and he brushed the back of his hand to the underside of Tony’s cock. The ensuing meow startled Tony (and he would deny that the noise came out of his mouth to the end of his days.)  
  
“Eager, aren’t you?” Steve said, flicking the tip of Tony’s cock lightly, the way he knew would drive Tony crazy. “You’re so beautiful. And one year away from each other has made you so desperate for me. You’re so sensitive.”  
  
“Sirsirsirsirsir,” Tony repeated desperately. Tony jerked his hips up in hopes of getting more pressure on his cock. “I haven’t touched myself since the last time we met.”

“And you’re so desperate for me to allow you to come.” It was a statement, not a question, but Tony nodded all the same. Steve drew his hand away, and Tony growled, his teeth bared at Steve. Steve grinned back, and he leaned forward again to press a kiss to Tony’s lips.  
  
Tony opened his mouth eagerly, welcoming Steve’s tongue in his mouth, although he couldn’t resist battling lightly. He earned a nip on his bottom lip for the effort, and Tony placidly let Steve lick his way into Tony’s mouth. He closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, there was a pressure on Tony’s throat, and Tony instinctively gasped around the pressure, allowing Steve to deepen the kiss. Tony couldn’t get any air down his throat with the way Steve’s fingers were latching tightly against Tony’s throat. Tony struggled slightly before he went limp, giving his body up to Steve; he fully trusted Steve with his whole life.  
  
Tony let himself be pulled onto Steve’s clothed lap, and he weakly brought his hands up to Steve’s shoulders for support. Tony ground down against Steve’s chest, rubbing his cock desperately. Steve sucked on Tony’s mouth, and Tony, weakened as he was, let him. Just as the spots in his vision began to consume him, Steve let go of his throat, and Tony took a deep, shuddering breath, letting his head fall down to Steve’s shoulder. Steve rubbed over Tony’s bruised throat, and Tony felt light-headed as he gasped for his breath back.  
  
Steve shushed Tony as he wheezed and hiccuped. Steve tilted his head back to look into Tony’s eyes.  
  
“You’re dazed,” Steve whispered, smiling gently. His fingers rubbed against Tony’s ears and hair. Tony grinned goofily back, and he licked Steve's skin at the collarbone.  
  
“Fe’l g’d sir,” he slurred. He was deep in subspace and he felt high right now.  
  
“And you came too, without me touching your cock! You’re such a slut for me, sweetheart - such a needy bitch.”  
  
Tony looked down, and sure enough, come was splattered all over his naked body and Steve’s shirt. Tony giggled, bringing one hand up to feel the bruise the Steve left on his throat. That was going to leave a dark mark, but when he touched the imprint that Steve left on him, all he could think about was the love that Steve had for him.  
  
“Look at you. Deep in subspace,” Steve said. He lifted Tony, cupping his hands around Tony’s ass, and he inadvertently pressed against the butt plug. Tony groaned, his hands gripping tightly around Steve’s shoulder as Steve stood up and carried Tony to bed. Tony turned his head around to nibble and suck on Steve’s ear, and he could feel Steve’s cock harden between his asscheeks. Tony ground down against Steve’s clothed cock, and Steve groaned. The vibrations from his body did wonders to Tony’s cock trapped between his and Steve’s body, and his cock twitched.  
  
Steve dumped Tony onto the bed, stripping off his shirt as soon as Tony let go of his Dom, although he stubbornly clung to him with his legs. Steve laughed, stroking Tony’s cock once in retaliation. Tony jerked, but he refused to let go.  
  
Steve unlatched Tony’s vice-like grip from the small of his back. Tony pouted, but he let Steve turn him over onto his hands and knees. Steve smacked Tony once on the cheek, leaving a red imprint.  
  
“What do you need, sweetheart?” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. His finger circled around Tony’s hole, and Tony moaned, pushing back. When Tony didn’t answer Steve immediately, he was rewarded with another smack to the other cheek. Tony yelped. Steve pulled out the plug, leaving his hole grasping against nothing but the cold air that surrounded him. Tony whined, earning another spanking.  
  
“Sir...sir. I need your punishment, sir.” Tony slurred out, trying to focus on creating a coherent sentence. “I need your cock in me, but I need punishment too, sir.”  
  
“And why do you need punishment, sweetheart?”  
  
Because I was a bad boy, sir.” Guilt laced within his words, and Steve could see that Tony was unsettled because he hurt his Dom and his friend. Then again, they all hurt each other. Steve hurt Tony by not yelling him that it was Bucky who killed his parents, so it was all their faults.  
  
But Tony needed it. He needed the punishment, else he would self-destruct. Steve leaned on Tony for just a moment longer before he said, “Okay Tony.”  
  
He got off of his sub, and he commanded, “Get up and put your hands against the drawer.”  
  
Once Tony was situated, hands placed against the drawer, back arched beautifully, ass sticking out just so, Steve slapped his ass hard without preamble. Twice. Again. He was relentless in his punishment, and Tony arched his back further, taking the punishment with silence. Finally Steve drew away when Tony’s skin was bright red from his slaps even with the weak moonlight. Tony’s skin was shining with sweat, his legs were shaking with the exertion of holding himself up, and his head was bowed. Steve couldn’t help but admire the scene.  
  
Finally, he drew away, and he picked up the bullwhip that was hooked on the crevice of the armchair. He unrolled it and snapped it, once. The whip cracked in the quiet expanse of the stillness of the night. Tony sobbed once in anticipation, but he didn’t move from his spot.  
  
Steve tilted Tony’s chin to look into his eyes. Tony was still deep in subspace, his eyes dazed and eyes filled with unshed tears, but there was not a single hint of fear, just guilt and quiet acceptance of the inevitable.  
  
“Here’s what we’re going to do, Tony,” Steve said. “I’m going to whip you until you break. No more, no less. You need this Tony.”  
  
Tony nodded. His “yes sir” was quiet and deferent. Steve let go of Tony’s chin, and he waited a moment to allow Tony to get back into position.  
  
There was no preamble to the first crack of the whip against his skin. It hit true, drawing a even welt against Tony’s skin. He struck again and again, drawing loud cries from Tony’s mouth. Tony dropped his head further down, but he didn’t try to flee from the pain. He just stood there and took it.  
  
It seemed like an indeterminable time later when Tony’s knees finally buckled, unable to hold himself up anymore. His sobs flooded the expanse of the quiet room. Steve threw his whip aside and bundled Tony within his arms. With a hand, Steve tilted Tony’s chin up, wiping away tears that leaked from Tony’s eyes. Tony was far, far away, stunned and innocent. There was no trace of guilt left; all that was left was a sense of peace that surrounded them. Steve kissed Tony on the forehead and his cheeks before he slotted his lips against his sub’s, desperately pouring love and forgiveness.  
  
Steve carried Tony to the shower, and he set Tony on his knees while Steve gently washed his hair. Tony gently placed his hands on Steve’s hips, savoring the heat of the running spray of water hitting his back and the warmth of his Dom at his front.  
  
It was the perfect height for a blissed-out Tony to gather Steve’s slowly hardening cock in his mouth, as it had softened during his punishment. Tony sucked the tip, flicking his tongue against the underside of the head and gathering pre-come that leaked from the tip. Steve drew back, tilting Tony’s head as he did so. There was a thin string of pre-come that stretched between Tony’s mouth and Steve’s cock.  
  
“God, look at you,” Steve said, watching the proceedings with heavily lidded eyes. “So pretty, sucking my cock, like your mouth was perfectly made for it.”  
  
Tony preened, and he took the compliment by taking Steve’s cock deeper in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Steve groaned, bringing his hands around the back of Tony’s neck and shoving his cock all the way in to his mouth, down his throat. Tony gagged, and the reflex felt good around Steve’s cock. He thickened even further, and Tony’s lips were stretched obscenely around the base of Steve’s cock.  
  
Steve looked down to see Tony’s heavily lidded eyes. “You good there?” Steve asked, pulling out slightly. He earned two taps for his answer and an answering moan that reverberated Steve’s cock. Tony took Steve down his throat again, breathing shallowly.  
  
“Beautiful,” Steve breathed, fucking Tony’s throat. Tony relaxed his throat, and his hands fluttered besides Steve’s hips like he couldn’t get a good grip. Steve thrust in and out, groaning with pleasure at the warm heat surrounding his cock. He pulled out near completely and spilled in Tony’s mouth. Tony swallowed as much as he could, but some of Steve’s come dribbled out of the corners of his mouth.  Steve caught it and brought his fingers to Tony’s lips. Tony obediently licked his fingers, sucking it lightly and nipping them with his teeth.  
  
“Up.”  
  
Tony leaned against Steve, trailing the lines of Steve’s abs with his hands. Steve kissed Tony slowly as he ran the soap over Tony’s body. Steve trailed his fingers down Tony’s navel over the still-hard cock. With one flick, twice, Tony came with a faint grunt, giving himself up to Steve’s ministrations.  
  
The water was lukewarm when Steve shut off the shower, and he bundled the pliant sub into thick towels, wiping him down in quick, efficient strokes.  
  
“You good, sweetheart?” Steve asked, kissing Tony on the forehead. Tony nodded, pawing Steve’s chest like a cat.

“Thank you sir.”  
  
Steve carried Tony to bed, wrapped him up under the blankets, and comforted him, petting his naked body as Tony slipped into sleep.  
  
In the morning, they would have a quick, hard fuck before they go their separate ways, Steve back to Wakanda, Tony back to the States, where they would continue their mission for the superheroes to find their way. Steve worked as a vigilante with his team, providing the necessary protection the world so desperately needed just like he did as an official Avenger; Tony continued fighting for superhero rights so that his Dom, his friends, his family could come home without fear of incrimination.  
  
Every other month, Steve and Tony would meet again, and Steve would take Tony out of his head so that they could pretend to have a sense of normalcy being Dom and sub in the midst of their disagreements, just like the time before Siberia, and they would never talk, just fuck and kiss and take comfort in each others arms.  
  
Tony would erase every message that they send each other to protect his Dom. Because that’s what family does. And he would continue the work that he started so that the superheroes could be prepared for the things that would be coming their way for it was coming, even if Steve and Tony didn’t talk about it during their meetings. Something big, something larger than all of them.  
  
But in the meantime, Tony rested his head on Steve’s chest and slept well for the first time in forever.

 


End file.
